


happiest season

by sleeptillmay



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Just a short Christmas story in the Kim-Lee household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptillmay/pseuds/sleeptillmay
Summary: Siyeon didn't expect the holiday magic to hit her so early but for her girlfriend, she can make an exception.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	happiest season

"Are we really doing this now?"

"Yes dear we are, so get down here and help me unpack."

Siyeon watched her girlfriend from the top of the stairs, surrounded by open and closed boxes. She pondered for an instant. She liked Christmas. Wasn't it the most wonderful time of the year? The festive atmosphere always cheered her up, whether it was the lights or the songs.

"Come on, I don't get why you're still up there. We both know Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year!" The slightly taller woman exclaimed in delight.

Siyeon couldn't help but chuckle, they really did share a brain. She made her way downstairs and immediately stood in front of Minji.

"I know but it couldn't wait a few more hours? The bed was cold without you in it." She asked while putting her arms on her waist.

"A few more hours would have turned into half the day! And it was almost mission impossible to extract myself from your grip this morning." Minji's hands went around her neck, slowly massaging the short blonde hair.

"It was a loving grip thank you very much and can you blame me? It's not everyday I have a beautiful girl in my bed." This earned Siyeon a light punch on her shoulder, to which she responded with a squeeze.

"Stop that, you know I'm ticklish and no one wants you to end up with bruised lips again. Accidentally. The faster we decorate the tree, the faster you can put my badly hidden gifts under it."

"Eh! That's not fair, you already put yours in all the cool hiding places." A soft kiss made her pout vanish quickly. "Alright let's do this but first, do I not get a Christmas hat too?"

Minji gleefully put the bright accessory on top of her head and headed back towards the boxes full of decorations. Before following her, Siyeon made a slight detour to their kitchen and prepared a new pot of coffee. She was going to need at least two cups before reaching the level of excitement of her girlfriend.

  
  


Two hours later and the girls were snuggling on the sofa, cold coffee on the side table, admiring their Christmas tree. A funny incident involving garlands, Siyeon and snapchats made them lose some time but gained them new memories.

"We should probably clean the mess before they arrive." Minji said, suddenly getting up, tucking strands of brown hair behind her ears.

"Honey it's not even lunch time, they're not due for another four whole hours!" Siyeon retorted, hands up in the air. "Can't we cuddle for three and a half hours?"

To her despair, they didn't. Coaxing her with little touches and light kisses, Minji looked around their living room. How did they accumulate that many decorations within one year of living together? No one would know. She snickered when she saw Siyeon reappearing with a broom but sobered quickly after her glare.

"So it's been a while since Bora and Yubin had time to come over for dinner. Are you excited?" Minji asked while packing away leftover ornaments.

"Yeah of course I am." Siyeon kept her gaze below, focused on her cleaning. "It's just going to be awkward for a bit."

"It's not! I'm sure they both forgot about your little outburst. If I'm wrong, they will only laugh about it. Especially Bora." She responded with a small gesture of her fingers.

"This is not helping me!" She furiously swept away the remains of the cursed garlands.

"Baby why are you worried? It's ok, everybody had one too many and blurted something no one was supposed to know." Minji went over the smaller girl and put a soothing hand on her back.

"Did you confess your past feelings to two friends that are also together?"

"Well not two at the same time and it was more an attraction than actual feelings but yeah." Seeing the deadpan look on Siyeon, she kept going. "I swear you couldn't not be affected by her presence. I should probably give her a call, it's been too long since we've seen each other. It's the photographer I talked to you about a few weeks ago."

Halfway through her answer, Siyeon sprawled on the sofa, broom at her feet. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling while she kept listening to her vibrant girlfriend.

Of course it wasn't the first time Siyeon heard about her. The photographer was her childhood friend. Shy and quiet at first, that changed the moment she crossed the path of Minji. Siyeon wasn't surprised to hear that her now-girlfriend made the first move, knowing how friendly and warmhearted she can be even now. Seven year old Minji was a force to reckon with.

To this day, Handong was still a close friend and Minji saw her at least once a month for brunch. Without counting the weekly calls and daily messages. It was really a mystery why they never had the occasion to meet each other.

"It's a wonder you two still didn't meet. She has that dry humor you love so much. And I'm pretty sure you would get along with her girlfriend, an athlete with an affinity for video games." Minji's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Anyway Handong has this vibe, almost like an aura of royalty and I was defenseless against it. She laughed, more because she was flattered by my revelation than anything else, and that was it."

"Well now you have to call her tonight. I'm always intrigued by people who intimidated Kim Minji." She received a playful eye roll before continuing.

"But our stories are not the same. You've known Handong for years while I fell for two different girls, at two different times of my life. One of them is your coworker while the other is mine. And as if it wasn't already bad, they are dating each other!"

Minji stopped cleaning straightaway, sensing Siyeon's mood dropping. She knelt in front of her, interlacing their fingers before dropping a kiss on their hands.

"What is really bothering you? Like you said, you worked with Yubin a multiple of times at her studio and it went well everytime no?" A nod answered her question. "And don't you and Bora go to karaoke at least twice a month? By the way, I'm still a little mad I don't get to join you two." This time, she got a brief squeeze. "You can tell me anything."

A few minutes passed before Siyeon spoke. She took the time to compose herself and at the same time, to find the right words for her girlfriend.

"I just feel embarrassed? I can usually handle my alcohol, you know? And blurting out things like this is already weird enough but you were there too." Siyeon couldn't look at Minji and let her gaze fall on their intertwined hands. "Hearing your girlfriend drunkenly exclaim her feelings to two different women couldn't have been fun, no? I shouldn't have embarrassed you in front of them."

"Oh babe I was only teasing you, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. And you absolutely didn't embarrass me. Honestly, I found your confession endearing." The disbelief on Siyeon's face was apparent but it didn't change her mind. "You were adorable doing it, right after giving them all your Monopoly money."

"They cheated. I don't know how but they did." Siyeon was still muttering to herself until a delicate finger lifted her chin and forced her to meet Minji's eyes.

"I didn't feel embarrassed because you, Lee Siyeon, love without restraint. You love with your whole heart and the fact that you choose to love me, even after meeting people like Yubin or Bora, make me the luckiest woman in this universe. And who knows, maybe next time I'll be the one revealing all my secrets."

Siyeon couldn't help the small laugh escaping her lips. She felt Minji's hand on her cheek and closed her eyes in contentment. A thumb tenderly wiped the falling tears away.

"I will forever thank whoever that watches us and your inability to function properly without coffee. How could you have bumped into me otherwise?"

"We could have met during your daily trips to the bakery." Siyeon replied, eyes opened and a wide smile across her face. "Macarons are the way to your heart." She took Minji's hand and placed a firm kiss on her palm. "I'm the luckiest one. Thank you for taking a chance on me, even after I made you fall down on your cute butt."

Minji playfully rolled her eyes at her before drawing her into a tender kiss. The familiar contact made them sigh and tighten the grip on one another. Their relationship was always defined by their actions. They were craving each other's touches more than anything else.

After a few minutes lost in the kiss, Siyeon sensed Minji's discomfort, still kneeling on their fluffy red rug. She resigned herself to pull away, prompting her girlfriend to whine cutely. With a broad smile, Siyeon expertly picked her up and placed a now giggling Minji on her lap. The latter immediately straddled her and put her arms around her neck.

"Are you still in the mood for some cuddling and snuggling?" Minji said between short, sweet pecks.

Instead of replying, Siyeon pressed her closer to her body. Feeling right at home, she put a fleeting kiss behind Minji's ear and sighed happily.

"By the way, I didn't choose to love you. I just couldn't do anything else but love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm back sooner than expected, I guess the Christmas magic got me too! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy piece. It could stay as an one-shot but also turn into a multi-chapter story at some point. Hopefully. Who knows really?
> 
> As always, I'm open to feedback, positive or not.  
> Thank you again for reading! Merry Christmas you all, and take care of yourself and your loved one.


End file.
